Amicitia
by daxy
Summary: A murder case brings back a painful past for Horatio and for a while he becomes a suspect for the murder. Fortunately he has his best friend to help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** **: A murder case brings back a painful past for Horatio and for a while he becomes a suspect for the murder. Fortunately he has his best friend to help him through it.**

 **Author's note: This is not a story full of action. It's been a long time since I wrote something and I feel a bit rusty. This is a story of friendship, of opening up and trusting people.**

 **-I-**

It was Monday morning and already the team were scattered through Miami. The extremely hot weekend seemed to have caused several homicidal rages among people and as a result the team had four murder cases. Horatio and Walter were handling a double homicide, that seemed more like a murder-suicide but you couldn't be sure until you had checked everything.

Eric and Ryan were handling a murder case that was particularly gruesome and bloody. Calleigh and Natalia were handling cases on their own for now. To say that it was a busy start of the week would be an understatement. Frank has his hand full as well; helping the team with their cases. Even though he did have help from his detectives and officers he was still a bit stressed.

Horatio and Walter were under a bit more pressure than the rest of the team as their case involved a well- respected judge. As always when the case involved someone that the police department's bosses felt was an important person they put Horatio on the case. He knew that his phone would pretty much be ringing non-stop because of it; since everyone wanted this case solved quickly and hopefully without anything embarrassing written in the press.

"This seems like a pretty clear case to me." Frank said, observing Walter and Horatio analyzing the scene.

"Do share, Francis." Horatio said.

"Simple… Judge Gordon stabbed his wife to death and then killed himself by cutting his throat. All the blood leads from her body to his and the knife is still in his hand." Frank said.

"Well, I agree but this could be the case of someone staging a murder-suicide to get back at the judge." Walter said, "I mean Judge Gordon wasn't exactly the most popular judge among criminals, was he?"

"True. But he hasn't dealt in anything more serious then some breaking and entering in years." Frank said, "Last I heard was that he had some uh, private business that wasn't really good for a judge to have."

Horatio and Walter knew that Frank meant. Rumors had spread that Judge Gordon liked girls. Especially younger girls; just old enough to not me underage. However, it did not look so good for a judge who had once sentenced hard-core criminals to jail, to be into borderline illegal things in his private time.

"Check into that Francis. Check if any of his so-called girl-friends were underage, forced into having sex with him or anything else. Also check if any of the men and women he sentenced to jail for serious crimes have recently been released." Horatio said, "And see if you can find out if the rumors about Judge Gordon and young girls are a fact and not just rumors, and if that caused some problems at work for him."

"You mean like him getting fired and the deciding to kill himself and his wife?" Frank asked.

"Exactly like that." Horatio said.

Francis nodded and left. Horatio and Walter stayed at the scene and worked mostly in silence. The whole team were so in tune with each other that words were hardly ever needed when they processed a scene together.

 **-I-**

Across town Eric and Ryan were in a single-room apartment that had seen better days. There were moving boxes everywhere and they had learned from the landlady that the man renting the apartment had moved in just a week ago.

They hadn't found any sort of identification on their murder victim and the landlady claimed she didn't remember the name or could remember where she had put the contract for the apartment. She said she would go look for the contract "at some point" and left it at that.

Hopefully John Doe could be identified through prints or DNA; if he was in the system of course. It was a scene with blood all over the place. John Doe had not died quickly and had suffered a severe beating before having his head smashed in with a blunt object that was not found at the scene. The body was with Tom Logan at the morgue and he would most definitely find many torture-like wounds on the victim's body.

"Man, there is blood even in the ceiling. Somebody really had in for John Doe." Ryan said, as photographed everywhere.

"He sure pissed off someone. I wonder if that is why he moved to Miami. To get away from someone that wanted revenge or something." Eric said, "Which strengthens the possibility that he is in the system."

"Or… it could be a mistaken identity." Ryan said, as he checked his phone," Just got a text from Frank saying one of his detectives found out that the guy previously renting this apartment was a local drug dealer and left just the day before John Doe moved in."

"So, it could be that John Doe happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Eric said and swabbed some blood.

They worked a while in silence after that. The walls, ceiling and floor were basically covered with blood and it took a long time for them to finish. The good news was that with all that blood, trace and fingerprints they found there was a lot of evidence and hopefully some of it belonged to the murderer.

It was past lunch by the time Eric and Ryan finished collecting evidence. Both were pretty much soaked with sweat and feeling like they could eat a horse. They drove back to the lab to unload the evidence and then joined Calleigh and Natalia for lunch. Walter and Horatio were still stuck at their scene questioning witnesses.

"Poor Frank is running around between all our crime scenes. He's got some of his officers and detectives to help out, but they also have their hands full with other cases." Natalia said.

"It's one of those days that you wished you had chosen another career." Calleigh sighed and the others agreed.

It was often that the team felt that they had a shitty day, but this was one of those days. The hot weather wasn't helping either. They were used to hot weather, but today was a bit extreme; everyone was a bit on edge and feeling exhausted.

 **-I-**

It was late afternoon when Eric went down to the morgue to hear what Tom had found on John Doe. The cold in the morgue was a welcome relief from the heat and Tom greeted Eric with his usual cheery smile.

"This man went through a lot of pain before he finally died." Tom said, "I found wood splinters in his head wound indicating that maybe a baseball bat or similar killed him; I already sent everything up to the lab."

Eric could see now that the body was washed that John Doe's face was almost completely disfigured and he was covered with wounds pretty much all over the body, at least the part that Eric could see.

"Both John Doe's ankles were broken, as well all his toes." Tom said, "He was stabbed repeatedly with something small but sharp, but without hitting any vital organs. His fingernails were all ripped out and his eyelids cut off."

"Whoa, somebody really had it in for him." Eric said.

"Oh yes. He has been kicked and beaten all over the body. His nose was broken and both shoulders dislocated." Tom continued, "Also they carved a word into his back."

Tom turned the body and showed Eric the back of the victim. There was the word "coward" carved deeply into the flesh.

"And he was alive through all this?" Eric asked.

"Yes, when whoever killed him started hitting his head with something blunt and made out of wood, it didn't take long to finish him." Tom said, "I estimate that John here is at least 70-75 years old."

"Jesus… I say whoever tortured him is the coward." Eric said.

"I agree." Tom said, "I also estimate that he was dead at least 24 hours before he was found."

"Did you take his prints?" Eric asked.

"Sent it to the lab." Tom said.

Eric nodded and thanked Tom before he left. The theory that John Doe had been in the wrong place at the wrong time seemed more and more plausible. Eric and Ryan had found out some more about the tenant that had lived in the apartment before John Doe.

That man was named Jake Hannigan and he was born and raised in Miami. He was also a drug dealer. A week ago, he had suddenly moved out of his apartment without telling anyone why or where he was going. The theory was that Hannigan had pissed off the wrong person and that person had mistaken John Doe for Hannigan.

Eric was deep in thought when he entered one of the evidence labs where Ryan had already begun processing.

"Hi Eric, I'm running the victim's prints though the database. Hope we get a hit." Ryan said.

Eric updated Ryan on Tom Logan's findings and Ryan's eyes widened as he listened. As far as they knew, which wasn't much, John Doe was a regular old man and had probably moved to Miami to enjoy retirement; not being tortured and killed.

"Seems that nobody heard anything either." Ryan said, "He had neighbors next door and they must have heard him being tortured."

"Well, Frank went back to the landlady and she said that the neighbors have been out of town for two weeks. Also, most people in that neighborhood tend not to hear when people scream or fight." Eric sighed, "They're too afraid to intervene. They just pretend not to hear or see anything."

"Well, maybe if someone had heard John Doe he would still be alive." Ryan muttered.

Eric agreed, but unfortunately the reality was that people were too scared to even call the police most of the time; in fear of having someone come after them for it. And if someone had tortured an old man as bad as they had John Doe then it was understandable that people were afraid. Most likely the people who were John Doe's neighbors knew who the murderer was and knew that it was best if they didn't interfere in his business.

The computer beeped and Ryan went to check if he had gotten a hit on the fingerprint. Eric continued going through John Doe's clothes and personal belongings; checking for more prints, trace or DNA that could lead to the killer.

A few minutes passed before Eric noticed how silent the room was and that Ryan had yet to share if they had a hit on the fingerprints. When Eric looked at his friend he saw how pale Ryan was. His eyes wide as he read something on the computer screen.

"What is it Ryan?" Eric asked.

"We uh… we got a hit on the prints." Ryan said.

"And?" Eric said.

"John Doe is uh… a former convict. He got out of jail two months ago in New York. He was in jail for murdering his wife and the attempted murder of his two children." Ryan said, his voice shaking.

"Well, who is he?" Eric asked, "Spit it out, Ryan."

"His name is Dean Caine."

"Caine?"

"Yes."

"Is he related to H?" Eric asked.

"Yes… the children he attempted to murder were his sons Horatio and Raymond Caine." Ryan said, "I have the old case file right here on the computer."

"He is H's father?!" Eric exclaimed in shock.

Ryan nodded and when Eric joined him to read about what Dean Caine had done that had landed him a spot in a New York prison, he wished he had never felt sorry for the old man.

What they read made both Eric and Ryan's blood run cold.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks very much for the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 2**

While their rest of Eric and Ryan's teammates were happy to have either solved or almost solved their cases that day; the two young men were in shock and sitting quietly in the break room; where they had now been for some time. They were unsure how to proceed with what they knew.

They hadn't really wanted to read the old case file about Dean Caine and all the information in it; how he had murdered his wife, and mother to his sons, in front of their oldest son Horatio. The redhead had then only been 15 years old at the time. Dean had stabbed his wife repeatedly after first beating her almost unconscious.

Horatio had been forced to watch while being tied up to a kitchen chair. Eric and Ryan wanted to stop reading then; but knew that they had to find out as much they could about their victim to understand why he been so savagely murdered. However, it also felt like they were invading Horatio's privacy. His past was something the redhead never discussed and for a good reason it seemed.

Eric and Ryan had continued reading about what the police almost 40 years ago found out about the Caine family; and they had both felt like vomiting afterwards. But they couldn't take it back. They knew they would have to tell Horatio that his father was dead and what they knew about his past.

However, that wasn't the only problem. Horatio was also a suspect in the case. He had motive, means and opportunity to kill his father. Although, Eric and Ryan knew there was no way Horatio would have done it; they had no choice but to question him as a suspect.

"We have to tell him." Eric said, finally breaking the silence that had lasted hours between them.

"Shit… but what if…" Ryan said.

"What if what?"

"What if we talk to Frank first? Frank and H go back more than twenty years." Ryan suggested.

"You mean Frank might know something we don't?" Eric asked, "Maybe H has told him about his past."

"I doubt it. H probably hasn't told anyone about this. But at least Frank knows H well enough to help him deal with this shock." Ryan said, "They're like brothers."

Eric agreed. But Frank would also have to help them in questioning Horatio about his father's death. Eric could only imagine what this would do emotionally to his mentor. The old man kept his cards very close to his chest and it was no wonder after growing up with a sadistic piece of shit like Dean Caine. The fact that Horatio was so kind and gentle as he was showed how hard he had worked to not let his father's sadistic abuse affect him in such a way as to make him the same kind of monster.

"What about Alexx?" Eric suggested, "She must know something."

"She has known H as long as Frank has." Ryan said, "So, yeah probably. But let's start with Frank."

Eric sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hesitated before finally calling Frank.

 **-I-**

Walter and small dogs did not go together. This became apparent early evening when Horatio and Walter were explaining what had happened to Judge Gordon and Missus Gordon to their daughter Elisabeth. It was as they had first suspected; Judge Gordon had killed his wife and then himself after being discovered having a sexual relationship with a young secretary at work who was just above the legal age to have sex. Judge Gordon was also being investigated for taking bribes and having forced some of his young female friends to sleep with him.

"So, dad decided he would take the quick way out and take mom with him." Elisabeth Gordon said.

"It would appear that way Miss Gordon." Horatio said.

As Miss Gordon started crying for the loss of her parents and the tragic way in which they had died. Her little Chihuahua was trying to eat Walter's shoes.

Walter was trying everything to make the dog go away without causing a scene as this was not the time nor place; meanwhile Horatio was trying not to find it funny.

"Shoo dog, shoo." Walter muttered and tried to move the dog away with his other foot.

The dog simply barked and attacked harder and when Walter reached down with a hand to stop him, he was rewarded with a teeny tine bitemark.

"H, a little help?" Walter whispered.

Horatio was about to respond when Miss Gordon started crying hard and he shifted his focus to her. Miss Gordon explained how she had no idea her father was attracted to a younger crowd or that he was cheating on her mother. She told Horatio her father had been the kindest man she knew, and she just couldn't imagine him taking both his own and her mother's life.

"Oh, poor mom. She must have been so terrified." She cried.

Horatio explained that while it was a brutal way to die, Missus Gordon had died quickly and without feeling much pain. Tom Logan had told Horatio this earlier and it seemed that Miss Gordon did find some comfort in knowing that her mother had not suffered long.

Walter was suffering though, and he was almost about to go crazy when Miss Gordon finally grabbed her dog and thanked both Walter and Horatio for their help. As soon as she was gone Horatio laughter quietly at Walter.

"Jesus, H. That was one crazy dog." Walter said.

"You should have seen the panic in your eyes, Walter." Horatio sniggered.

"Ah, man, I got drool all over my shoe." Walter whined, "And bite marks."

"Surely you should have been able to pick up the dog and move it to its owner?" Horatio chuckled, "It was the smallest dog I've ever seen."

"But it was so tiny. I didn't want to hurt it." Walter explained.

Walter inspected his shoe and Horatio laughed at him as he whined and tried to explain how he was not afraid of dogs, but it was difficult to be so tough to something that was the roughly the same size as his hand.

Neither man noticed Frank watching them from across the room. If they had noticed they would have seen the grim look on Frank's face. He had talked to Eric and Ryan and did not look forward to revealing to Horatio what they had found out. Horatio was beginning to find his way back into more of his old self. After recovering from the gunshot wound from Randy North he had been low for some time. It had ripped a hole in his heart of nearly dying and seeing Marisol at the same time. He had told Frank about seeing her as he was fighting to survive and how she had told him to go back.

Frank also knew that he was getting happier because his son Kyle was on his last tour with the army. After Kyle was done he would be going to college to try and become a coroner. Horatio couldn't be prouder, and he looked forward to having his soon home again.

Frank did not know much about Horatio's past. The redhead was not one to share what his life had been like before and certainly not one to share his feelings. But Frank had also known Horatio long enough to almost be able to read him like an open book. So even though Horatio didn't always voice his feelings; it came across in his eyes.

Eric and Ryan walked up next to Frank. They knew they should probably let Frank tell Horatio on his own. However, the older man had told them to follow protocol and question Horatio like a suspect to get it over with. Frank knew that the redhead would want it that way.

"Before you question him, you have to open about what you found and read on the computer." Frank said, "He has to the right to know that you know about his childhood."

"This is shit. We can't treat H like a suspect." Ryan said.

"You can, and you will. It is what he expects of you; he would not want you treat him any different than you would any other suspect." Frank said, "He will tell you so himself. And the sooner we rule him out, the sooner he can start to cope with having his childhood out in the open."

"It's only the three of us who knows." Ryan said.

"It won't be for long. We have to report everything we do and find out." Eric said, "I'm not saying everyone will find out, but whatever goes in to your case file is something everyone we work with can pretty much access if they want."

"Can't the chief make sure not everyone has that access?" Ryan asked.

"He can, and most likely he will. But first we have to follow protocol." Frank said, "If we don't it will look very suspicious. If either of you can't do this tell me now and we'll see if Calleigh or Natalia can take over."

"I'd rather we do it." Eric said, and Ryan agreed.

The three men approached the interview room just as Horatio and Walter were leaving it. Frank asked if Horatio had some time to talk. Horatio saw the look on Frank's face and then Eric and Ryan. He immediately started worrying that something had happened to Kyle. Walter also saw the look on his colleagues faces and left; as he knew he was not needed right now.

"Has something happened to Kyle?" Horatio asked.

"No, this concerns only you." Frank said.

As the four men went inside the interview room, Frank pulled the blinds on the glass wall so that nobody could see inside. Horatio frowned. He remained standing while the other three sat down. It seemed that no one knew how to start so Horatio finally asked what was going on.

Eric and Ryan started telling him about the case they had started on early the same morning. They started with referring to the victim as a John Doe. When they finally got to the part of getting a hit in the system on the victim's fingerprints both Eric and Ryan went quiet; unsure how to proceed.

"Well? Is it anyone I know? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Horatio asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Well, uh… yeah." Ryan hesitated.

"Horatio…" Frank started, "John Doe is really named Dean Caine.

All thee of them noticed how Horatio instantly went pale and his blue eyes widened. His whole body became stiff and he just started at them.

"It's your father." Ryan said.

"And we read the old case file… we read what he had done 40 years ago." Eric said, "And what he had done to you."

Horatio said nothing, but broke eye contact with them all. They could almost see the wheels turning in his head. They found it hard to continue. This was their boss, their mentor and a friend. Now they had to rip open old wounds. Horatio clearly didn't want anyone to know what they found out, or else he would have told a long time ago.

"So… so what about?" Horatio finally asked.

"H… we have to ask… where were you yesterday?" Frank asked.

"You think I killed him?" Horatio asked.

"You had motive, means and opportunity." Ryan said, his voice shaking like a leaf.

Finally, Horatio sat down across the table from them. It was impossible to read the look in his eyes; they saw it shifting between shame, fear, anger and panic.

"H… where were you yesterday?" Eric asked.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks very much for the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 3**

Horatio didn't answer their question of where he had been yesterday, at first. Eric, Ryan and Frank let him be. They knew he was in shock and needed some time to process the fact that his father was dead and that three of his colleagues knew about his childhood; something he probably didn't want them to know.

After a while he sat down opposite Ryan and Eric. They felt horrible as it reminded them of so many other interrogations they had done. But other times it always been strangers. This was different, and they hated every second of it.

Frank could tell that Eric and Ryan were struggling. He was a bit unsure of what part in this to take. The sergeant that was present during the questioning of a murder suspect? Or the concerned friend that was there for support?

"I was at home." Horatio finally said, "And no… no one can verify that."

"Did you know your father was out of prison?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"Did you know he was alive until yesterday?" Eric asked.

"Yes… but he was supposed to be in prison." Horatio said.

Eric explained how Dean Caine had gotten parole a month earlier. Why the prison warden in New York had failed to contact Horatio to let him know his father was out, Eric couldn't tell.

"Uh so… you did not know he was in Miami?" Ryan asked.

"No." Horatio said quietly.

Eric and Ryan felt unsure on how to proceed; but they nevertheless questioned their boss about Dean Caine's murder. No one would be able to accuse them of not being thorough with their interrogation as they asked everything and anything they could think off; just as they would with anybody else. Horatio answered every question honestly and without emotion.

It wasn't until Ryan asked about his childhood that Horatio reacted. When Ryan asked if Dean Caine had abused him as a child, Horatio recoiled in his seat; almost as if he had been slapped.

"That is not important." Horatio said sternly.

"It gives you motive." Ryan said.

"That is true. But I did not know Dean was in Miami." Horatio said, his voice thick with anger, "Whatever he did to me as a child is irrelevant in this case because I did not kill him."

It was the first time they noticed Horatio getting angry during the interrogation. The look in his eyes showed the anger clearly, but also fear. Horatio didn't want them to ask questions about his childhood. Eric and Ryan suspected that Horatio was afraid that they would think differently of him if he told them what growing up with Dean had been like.

"But we can at least agree that Dean Caine wasn't father of the year." Frank said, "Far from it."

Horatio said nothing as he looked down at the floor.

"Alright… look, we can stop now. We don't have any other evidence right now anyway that points to you so… we'll just go back and see what we find." Eric said.

Horatio said nothing as Eric and Ryan left. Frank put a hand on Horatio's arm and the redhead visibly flinched. Horatio stood up and started to leave the room. Frank calling his name stopped in the doorway.

"I can see that you don't want to talk right now." Frank said, "Probably don't want to talk about this ever again. But I will come by your place later tonight; even if you don't want me to."

Horatio simply nodded and left. Frank couldn't even begin to imagine what his friend must be going through. He knew Horatio was a very private man and never talked about his feelings. Frank had never really thought about why Horatio never opened up to people; but now that he knew his father had been a monster, Frank could understand why the redhead was so private and closed off.

 **-I-**

It was getting late and Eric and Ryan would have to continue their investigation tomorrow. They had just talked to the Chief, Bernard Rolston, about their case and how it affected Horatio. Chief Rolston was an understanding man and he liked the team; especially Horatio. Rolston would make sure that Dean Caine's murder file was only accessed to those on a need to know basis; so that it was as "classified" as he could make it without breaking any rules. He also wanted Ryan and Eric to clear Horatio of the crime as soon as possible. Right now, all they had was circumstantial evidence anyway.

Eric and Ryan felt a bit ashamed of not having processed all the evidence from the crime scene before questioning Horatio. However, Chief Rolston said that it was the way things worked with other cases as well. Besides, Horatio hadn't been arrested or charged with anything. They had simply questioned him as they should have and would have done with any other suspect.

When Chief Rolston, Eric and Ryan were finally done talking; the two young men felt somewhat lighter but still with a heavy burden on their shoulders.

"Man… I hate this. H never shows his emotions and today it was like we could read him like an open book." Ryan said, "Those barriers he has on the inside just came crashing down."

"He must have grown up in a living hell." Eric said, "And still he has managed to become the man he is today."

"Do you think he is worried that we will think differently of him with all that we know?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah… he seemed afraid… and it wasn't fear because he was being interrogated." Eric said, "He was afraid we'd hate him or something."

"That would never happen." Ryan said.

"No, but it probably has in the past." Eric sighed.

That Horatio Caine had been hurt many times in the past was not hard to figure out. Eric could also remember one time when Marisol had told him that Horatio had had a rough life and that his heart had been broken many times before. Marisol had also told him that there was a softer side to Horatio that he rarely showed to anyone except those he was intimate with.

Eric had often wondered if Horatio would have been a more open man if Marisol had lived. Eric guessed he probably would have. Eric could also remember Alexx once telling him that Horatio was a sensitive man and that he had been very unlucky in life.

Ryan was thinking that he should go to Horatio's house and apologize. Try to make the man talk to him. However, both Eric and Ryan had received a text from Frank telling them that he would talk to Horatio. Frank had asked them to leave the redhead alone for the night.

"You think Calleigh, Natalia and Walter will find out?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Eric sighed, "They don't have to because this is not their case but… we're a team. We are family. H always says that we are family. It feels weird going home to Calleigh tonight and not being able to tell her what our case is about."

"Not to mention they will know something is wrong sooner or later." Ryan said, "But… it's not our place to tell."

"I agree… but, damn this is a tough one." Eric said, "Let's go home. We can't do anymore today."

Ryan agreed, and the two men left the lab; hours later than the rest of the team. Sleep did not com easily for any of them that night.

 **-I-**

Frank found Horatio on the back porch of the redhead's beach house. They had known each other for twenty years and Frank knew some of Horatio's history because of that. Frank and Horatio had been friends when Horatio had been used and left by countless women in the past. Frank had known the redhead when his little brother Raymond had gone undercover with the narcotics division. Frank had also helped Horatio with the funeral arrangements when Raymond Caine had died while working undercover. Frank had also been there for Horatio when the redhead's mentor Al Humphries had died in a bomb blast.

Horatio had helped Frank through his struggling marriage and finally his divorce. Horatio had helped Frank and his ex-wife Melinda come to terms again and therefore also made the friendship they had today possible. Horatio had stayed with Frank when he had stepped on a landmine on the beach years back. And that was just to mention a few times that they had helped each other.

They were best friends, even more like brothers, but there was also a side of Horatio that Frank rarely got to see. Frank knew that himself and Alexx probably were the only ones that had ever seen Horatio sad and shed a tear; like when Raymond, Al and Marisol had died.

But they still didn't know anything about Horatio before he had moved to Miami. Frank was pretty sure that Alexx might know something about Horatio's life in New York. It seemed that Horatio could never hide anything from her; no matter how hard he tried.

"I am sorry H." Frank said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that today."

Horatio merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Look… you can tell me to go to hell or never talk to me again." Frank said, "But it's not going to work. Because I'm here. I am here for you. I know you don't talk about your feelings and that you have a hard time letting people in. But I'm not going anywhere."

Horatio sighed and looked down at the floor. He wasn't used to having someone care for him as much as Frank did. Except Marisol and Kyle… and Alexx of course. But he had never told Marisol everything about his past either. Kyle knew even less. Horatio was afraid that people would leave him if they found out how he had grown up. Numerous people had before, so why should Frank and the rest be any different?

"You don't even have to talk to me about today if you don't want to." Frank said, "But I can see that is bothering you a great deal."

"Of course, it is!" Horatio snapped, "You think I take lightly to being questioned about my fath… about Dean's death?"

"Nope. I don't. But holding it inside isn't going to make it easier."

"Well thank you Doctor Tripp." Horatio growled, "When did you become a shrink?"

Frank knew this was Horatio's way of pushing him away. Horatio was trying to bring back the walls he had inside; the walls that had fallen the moment Eric and Ryan had started their interrogation.

"Look, you know as well as I do that I'm not one to talk about my feelings either." Frank said, "But I have also learned lately that it doesn't make things better to hold it all inside."

"I don't care." Horatio mumbled.

"H, you've been keeping this inside for over 40 years." Frank said, "It has to come out."

"It's been working fine." Horatio said.

"Yeah sure. So fine that you never open up to anyone." Frank said, "So fine that on the inside you're probably constantly worried that someone will find out about your past. So, scared to be hurt that- "

"I am not scared!" Horatio snapped.

"Everyone is scared of something." Frank said, "You're the bravest man I know. But even you are afraid of something; I think you're afraid of being left by people you care about."

"As if you didn't know that before today." Horatio said.

"I did yes. But after today I understand why, a lot better." Frank said.

Horatio said nothing. Frank finally got a good look at what was on the table that Horatio was sitting by. There was a bottle of whisky and it didn't take a genius to understand that Horatio had been drinking it; there was barely anything left in it. When Frank moved his chair closed to Horatio he could see the redhead tense.

"You should not be drinking, H." Frank said.

"Fuck off." Horatio whispered.

"H… What did your father do to you?"

"He is not my father." Horatio growled, "A man like him doesn't deserve to be called father."

"Alright, sorry." Frank said.

Horatio took a big swig of the whiskey and then shakily stood up. Frank reached out to steady him, but Horatio slapped his hands away.

"You want to know so fucking much what that man did to me?" Horatio asked, "Well, I'm going to show you and then you can leave just like everybody else."

Frank opened his mouth to protest, but then Horatio pulled off his shirt and turned around. Frank couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks very much for the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 4**

Frank saw Horatio's shoulders slump after hearing his gasp of shock and the silence that followed. Frank was speechless. Frank had seen abuse victims before and seen horrific evidence of that abuse. But seeing that evidence on a friend was very difficult.

Horatio's body was covered with scars. His back was very badly marked. Scars were everywhere; big and small. Frank didn't need to be told what had made those scars either; he knew it was a belt. He could also see evidence that Horatio had been burn marked on several occasions as a child. When the redhead turned around, Frank saw the same kind of markings on his chest. Apart from the scars Horatio had gotten from being stabbed and shot of course.

The redhead wasn't looking at Frank; he was looking down on the floor. Horatio was ashamed, and his emotions were all over the place. He pulled his shirt back on and sat down. Horatio had shown his scars many times in his life; especially when he was younger. Many had run from him and never talked to him again; fearing that he would become like his own father one day. Many had used it against him and hurt him on both an emotional and physical level. So, Horatio had learned to build up walls and to never let anyone too close. Few had managed to break those walls and Marisol had been one of those people.

Frank didn't know it, but Alexx knew some of what Horatio had been through in life. She had seen his scars and vowed never to tell anyone about it. Alexx was the only doctor Horatio trusted with his life and secrets; and even she didn't know everything.

"What a bastard." Frank said, finally breaking the silence, "Dean was a real fucking bastard."

Horatio looked at Frank with a surprised look. Most people looked at Horatio with pity after seeing the scars he bore. Some with fear and some with nervousness; as if somehow Horatio would jump them and kill them after revealing his secret. Few, if any, had ever reacted with anger towards Dean Caine for what he had done.

"Don't look so surprised, H." Frank said, "Did you think I was going to run? To pity you? I know you don't want pity and I am certainly not going to leave you."

"Why not?" Horatio whispered.

"Because I am your friend. Hell H, I'm your brother. Just not related by blood that's all." Frank said, "Look, we have known each other for 20 years. This doesn't change anything."

"It should. I am weak. You know what kind of a life I've had since the day I was born." Horatio said, "You should just abandon me like most people have done."

Frank sighed. He knew this was Horatio the child talking. The child that had never received professional help for his traumatic upbringing. The child that had never really been helped to go through his ordeals and the child that had learned that his scars scared people away.

"Never going to happen." Frank said, "If anything I am proud of you. And grateful that you have finally told me."

"I haven't really said much." Horatio muttered.

"You showing me what your bastard father did is enough." Frank said, "You don't have to tell me details if you don't want to."

"So, what now?" Horatio said, "Are you going to tell Eric and Ryan what you have seen?"

"No. That is not my place." Frank said, "And I know you didn't kill Dean. After seeing your scars, I would have loved to get my hands on him though; but at least he can never hurt you again."

Horatio shrugged. After his parents had died and his father had been sent to prison; he and little brother Raymond had ended up in foster care. Their foster parents had been fantastic, but they had had a rough time with a 15-year-old that had seen his father kill his mother and that had been treated as a punching bag daily. Not to mention caring for an 11-year-old who had seen and heard the abuse in the house. Raymond had never been beaten himself; but knowing what was happening everyday at home left emotional scars that Raymond never learned to deal with.

Back then, it wasn't standard practice to involve a child psychiatrist with child abuse cases. Horatio and Raymond had pretty much been left on their own with two strangers, two days after the murder of their mother.

"Do you think Dean came to Miami because he knew you were here?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"Me too. Eric and Ryan are going through everything in his apartment and they will uncover who truly killed him." Frank said, "You may be a suspect now, but that will change. We all know you didn't do it."

Horatio sighed and stood up. He felt emotionally drained.

"I'm going to bed." He said quietly, "I can't talk about this anymore."

"Can I stay?" Frank asked; feeling that leaving Horatio on his own right now wasn't a good idea.

Frank had seen that some scars on Horatio's arms looked to have been self-inflicted; which wasn't a surprise considering his childhood. A young Horatio might not have had any other way to deal with the abuse than to hurt himself. Frank wasn't exactly worried that Horatio would go back to that, because the scars were way too old to have been in the last twenty years or so.

But Horatio had probably had one of the biggest shocks of life and Frank didn't want to leave him alone.

"If you want." Horatio mumbled.

Horatio left, and Frank remained on the back porch to give the redhead some space.

 **-I-**

While Frank had just arrived at Horatio's house; Eric was lying awake in the home he shared with Calleigh. Eric could tell by her breathing that she was sleeping. Calleigh had sensed that something was wrong the minute he had come home. But she had not pushed him to tell what it was after he had explained to her that the case he was working on was extremely sensitive and that he had to keep it a secret; at least for now.

It was hard though, not to be able to share with his girlfriend. Eric knew that Calleigh would be very understanding and probably even share some good advice if he told her what had happened. However, he also knew that she would want to call Horatio and talk to him and that was not a good idea. Horatio probably felt that it was horrible enough that Eric, Ryan and Frank knew what kind of a monster Dean Caine had been to him. Eric didn't want to cause more anxiety for him by telling Calleigh.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked sleepily, "There is practically smoke coming out of your ears from all your thinking."

"Sorry, I'll go to the living room." Eric whispered.

"Eric." Calleigh put her hand on his arm as he moved to get up, "It involves someone in the team doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked and the shocked look on Eric's face gave her the answer, "Okay, I won't pry, but I just want you to know that I can help if you need me."

"I know, but… I really can't tell. It's not my place." Eric sighed.

"I understand." Calleigh said.

Eric gave her a kiss and then left the bedroom to let her sleep. Eric simply couldn't relax. He went out on the balcony. He wanted to phone his parents and ask if they knew about Horatio's childhood. He wondered if Marisol had ever told them anything. Deep down though, Eric knew that Marisol hadn't. She would not have told her parents something that Horatio wouldn't want her to share.

Then Eric remembered his father Pavel once saying how he knew Horatio had lived a hard life. At the time he had wondered how it was that Pavel Delko knew. It must have been something that Pavel had noticed in Horatio that all others seemed to have missed. Pavel had grown up with a friend that had been abused and he had most likely recognized some behavioral traits in Horatio from that friend.

The abuse Horatio had gone through explained why he was so closed off. Why he didn't particularly like physical contact; he would always tense if something for example hugged him without him being ready. It also explained why he had a hard time with eye contact, unless he was staring down a criminal. Eric also realized that his childhood was why Horatio bonded so well with children and why he could make abused children feel safe. His childhood was what made Horatio able to make most victims, children or adults, feel safe. Because he knew what it was like to be a victim and to feel helpless.

Eric sighed and ran his hands over his face. He felt like he knew Horatio very well and Horatio was Eric's best friend. Therefore, he also felt like a bit of an ass for never really trying to understand what made Horatio the way he was. Like most others on the team they just sort of shrugged their shoulders and said, "It's just how he is", whenever someone discussed the redhead and his traits.

But no one ever tried to get behind the mask of their Lieutenant. Try to understand what made Horatio special. It wasn't that they didn't accept him the way he was no matter what he had been through. But, Horatio always took the time to get to know his team members and to make sure that they knew that he was there for them.

Eric felt that he and the others never really took the time to do likewise. They never even said that they were there for Horatio the same he was there for them. That he could talk to them if he needed to, the same way he always told them that they could call him no matter what hour it was.

Simply, Eric felt a bit like a lousy friend.

 **-I-**

Frank spent almost fifteen minutes on the back porch before heading inside. He peeked into Horatio's bedroom, but he knew that the redhead wasn't asleep. Horatio was lying with his back towards the door and Frank didn't disturb him.

Instead, Frank went to the living room and started to try and relax a little with a glass of water and some news. It hadn't even passed two minutes before Horatio's computer indicated a Skype call coming through. Frank got up and went over to the computer. The picture on the screen showed that it was Kyle calling. Frank realized Horatio had probably forgotten that Kyle would call tonight.

Frank answered it and waited. The face of a smiling Kyle greeted him.

" _Hi Frank! How you are?_ " Kyle asked.

"I'm good, and you?"

" _All good. Hey, is Dad alright? Not that I am not happy to see my favorite uncle, but…_ " Kyle smiled.

Frank smiled widely at Kyle calling him uncle. He had no idea the young man saw him that way and it sure warmed his heart.

"He is fine, he's just… He is resting, Kyle." Frank said, "He has had a rough day today."

" _Something has happened, hasn't it?_ " Kyle asked, " _Tell me Frank_."

"Kyle, it's sensitive and it really is better if Horatio tells you some other time."

" _No, tell me what has happened._ " Kyle demanded, " _Has he been hurt?_ "

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks very much for the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 5**

Frank sighed. He was unsure what to say. He knew it wasn't his place to tell Kyle what had happened. If Horatio wanted Kyle to know it had to come from the redhead himself. But Frank also knew that he couldn't fool Kyle and pretend like things were fine. The young man was as good at reading people as his father. In fact, Kyle was becoming more and more like his father all the time.

"Kyle… just, trust me that he is okay." Frank said, "He's had some rough news, but he has to be the one to tell you himself."

Kyle looked skeptically at Frank. He knew Frank was hiding something, and he also knew that the older man would not tell him what was going on.

" _Is he there?_ " Kyle asked.

"Yes, but he is resting. Maybe even sleeping." Frank said, praying that Kyle wouldn't ask him to go get the redhead.

" _Alright… Frank, I know something is going on. But I believe you when you say dad is okay_." Kyle said, " _I don't like not knowing what is going on, but… will you tell him to call me back when he can?_ "

"Of course, Kyle." Frank said.

" _Alright. Please take care of him._ " Kyle said, " _You know how he always says he can handle everything himself. But he really needs someone to care for him sometimes as well._ "

"Oh, I know." Frank chuckled, "Stubbornest man alive."

Kyle laughed and then wished Frank a good evening. Frank wished the same and then the call ended.

Frank went back to the couch and glanced at the direction of Horatio's bedroom. He was sure the redhead had heard everything. Frank also knew that tomorrow Horatio would have his walls back up and not want to talk about what had happened the previous evening.

Frank contemplated calling Alexx. He wasn't sure how Horatio would take that though. Frank hesitated for a long time before finally calling Alexx Woods.

 **-I-**

The next day Eric and Ryan got in very early. They were both very quiet as they worked through the findings from Dean Caine's crime scene. As the morning came and went and more of the personnel of the lab came to work; they found evidence of someone being in Dean Caine's apartment. Only it wasn't the kind of evidence they wanted to find.

They watched as Horatio arrived to work and immediately went to his office. He never looked at any of his staff and didn't walk into every lab and ask how things were; like he usually did.

Behind him came Frank. The Texan walked straight to Eric and Ryan.

"Good morning, got anything?" He asked.

"Yes… but not necessarily good." Ryan sighed, "We found hair on Dean's clothes and in his blood. As well as fingerprints in the apartment."

"Not belonging to him I guess?" Frank asked.

"They match H." Eric said, "It's H's hair and prints."

"That can't be." Frank said.

"We don't think so either. So, we're sending it to Valera so she can do a test to see if the hair and prints have been planted." Eric said, "The hair is a bit tricky to test, but the prints will have a sort of waxy substance on them if they were planted. It's hard to explain, but Valera is an expert on it and we have not told her who the prints or hair belongs to."

Frank felt a relief wash over him after hearing that. All three of them were convinced that Valera's test would show that someone was trying to frame Horatio for the murder of his own father.

"Do you think Dean moved to Miami because he knew his son was here? Do you think he wanted to frame Horatio for his murder?" Frank asked.

"We do." Ryan said, "I went through Dean's phone. He has multiple pictures of H; from crime scenes and from H's private time. He was stalking Horatio for sure."

"So maybe he hired someone to kill him and frame H for it." Frank suggested.

"That's what we think." Eric said, "Because I have a notebook from his place here and I haven't read through all of it yet, but there are some notes on Horatio; like his address, his work, where he likes to be on his free time. But there also several notes of how to lift someone's hair, disable alarm systems and so on. I'm going to read through to get the details though."

"Anything on his phone of calling someone that could be his killer?" Frank asked.

"I am working on it." Ryan said, "It's going to take some time. But… why hire someone to torture you for hours and then kill you? Why not ask for a quick death?"

"Because _if_ Horatio was the killer, he would have wanted Dean to suffer like he did for years." Frank said, "If we assume H is the killer; he would not have wanted Dean to die quick or painlessly."

"And let's assume Dean hired someone to kill him, he would still want it to look like H finally got his revenge on him." Eric said, "I mean the man gets out of jail and the first thing he does is locate his son and stalk him."

"How did it go last night?" Ryan asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while before Frank finally sighed.

"We talked… a bit." He said, "Look, I can't go into detail because that would be a betrayal for H."

"We understand." Ryan said.

"I know… I'll talk to him later today. When you got more evidence." Frank said, "Let's leave him alone for now."

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked.

"I'm going to ask our infiltrators in Miami's gang world to ask around about Dean Caine." Frank said, "Someone must have met him."

"We'll meet back here this afternoon then." Eric said.

Frank nodded and left. While Eric continued with Dean Caine's private belongings; like his notebook. Ryan started working on the phone. It was eerie seeing photos of your boss; your friend, on Dean's phone. On many pictures he could see himself and the rest of the team in the background as well, but the focus of the pictures was always Horatio.

It saddened Ryan that even after forty years in jail Dean wanted to harm his own child. After forty years he couldn't leave Horatio alone. Dean Caine was an ex-convict, 75 years old, and the very first thing he did was look up his son's whereabouts when he got out of jail. Dean could have enjoyed freedom instead.

Ryan didn't even want to think about what hell Horatio must have grown up in. How Dean Caine must have been a true psychopath that seemed to have gone out of his way to make sure Horatio would never forget him.

 **-I-**

It was late afternoon when Eric, Ryan and Frank finally met up again in the lab. All three of them were exhausted mentally. Horatio had avoided all of them all day and worked other crime scenes with the rest of the team. He had stayed particularity close to Calleigh and although she probably didn't realize it; she was somewhat of a lifeline for the redhead. Calleigh had kept an eye on Horatio was well; instantly knowing the moment she saw him that morning that he was troubled. But she had never pushed him to tell him what was wrong.

"What have you got Frank?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I got information that Dean Caine was indeed looking for someone to help him set up Horatio." Frank said, "Although Dean never mentioned exactly who he wanted to set up. But he did want someone to teach him how to disable different alarm systems and how to for example collect hair from someone. It's unclear to our infiltrators if he managed to find someone to help or who that was. But clearly he got some help."

"I got several different numbers on Dean's phone that go to disposable phones, so I can't access them any longer." Ryan said, "But, there are some text conversations indicating that Dean did find someone to kill him. Along with thousands of photos of Horatio."

"Dean took notes and he was meticulous." Eric said, "He has notes on alarm systems, collecting hair, collection prints, torture and how to make bombs."

"Bombs?" Frank asked, "What the hell would he need a bomb for?"

"That's what worries me." Eric said, "What if Dean's murder was just step one?"

"You mean, he also hired someone to take out Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah… What kind of alarm system does H have?" Eric asked, "Is it still working?"

"It was last night." Frank said, "But someone could bypass it couldn't they?"

"Yeah, and the bypass could have been installed when H was at work." Ryan said, "We need to go back to the apartment tomorrow."

"We need to check on H tonight." Eric said.

All three of them quickly put away their things and then left the lab. They got in the same car and on their way to Horatio, Frank kept calling him, but the other man didn't answer.

 **-I-**

"Frank called you, didn't he?" Horatio asked, as he let Alexx inside his house.

"He did sugar." Alexx said.

They greeted each other with a hug when Alexx was inside the house. Horatio offered her some coffee and then they sat down in the living room.

"Baby, I am very proud of for showing Frank your scars." Alexx said, "I know that wasn't easy for you to do."

"I did it mostly because I got angry." Horatio mumbled.

"But you still did it." Alexx said, "I know how hard these things are for you. Probably because I know more about your background, then anyone else. But I also know you haven't told me everything and… no don't talk, sugar. It's okay, you don't have to feel like you have to tell me everything."

"I don't?"

"No, you decide what to share and not to share." Alexx smiled, "But it is important that you understand that I am here no matter what, and so is Frank. We are not going anywhere no matter what you tell us."

Horatio nodded. Alexx then changed the conversation a little and told Horatio about her job at the hospital. He asked how the kids were and Alexx proudly told him. Alexx was like the mother of the team and always had been, even after she had quit her job as their medical examiner.

Alexx always referred to the team members as her babies, and Horatio had always been her "special baby". She could be stern with him in a way that probably no one else could get away with, and he also let her closer than anyone else.

Horatio heard his phone ring from the bedroom. He had left it there when he got home. He went to answer it but didn't get very far. Instead, the moment he walked inside his bedroom he found himself staring the down the barrel of a gun.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks very much for the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 6**

Horatio had stared into the barrels of guns before and it didn't make him particularly nervous anymore. He didn't know the man holding the gun though and Horatio had a gut feeling that this had nothing to with having put away someone that wanted revenge. No, this had to do with his father Dean.

Neither Horatio or the perp said anything. Horatio felt relieved when he heard Alexx answer her phone and knew that somehow somebody was telling her that he was in danger; based on how silent she was, far from the usual way she would to someone on the phone. She said nothing and then quickly hung up. He heard her get up and leave the living room; Horatio knew she was going to the front door to open it for whoever was coming to help.

"What can I help you with?" Horatio asked.

"How about no struggling?" The perp smirked, "I have a little message from your father."

"He's dead."

"Oh, I know. I killed him. I also helped him install a bypassing device in your alarm system while you were at work. Took a few hours but it was all worth it." The perp said.

"How come?" Horatio asked, stalling for time.

"Well, it made it so much easier to get inside your house while you were away; and take some of your hair and fingerprints." The perp chuckled, "You know, I got to give you some credit though. That alarm system of yours was a real bitch to bypass."

"How much did he pay you?" Horatio asked.

"None of your business."

"Why did you take the job? Did he ever tell you why he wanted to be killed and then have you kill me?" Horatio asked.

"He said he wanted revenge." The perp said, "He had hoped that you would be in jail not long after he was found dead. However, it seems that you're not and I was given instructions to kill you if you were not in jail." The perp said, "Your old man said to tell you _revenge is sweet, this is payback for making me spend forty years in prison_."

"Don't you want to know why he was in prison?" Horatio asked.

"Man, I just do as I am told if the money is good."

Horatio nodded. It saddened him that someone that was supposed to be his father could hate his own child so much. To spend forty years planning his revenge. Horatio's father had murdered Horatio's mother right before his eyes. And when the neighbors had finally worked up the guts to call the police; probably because they got tired of hearing his mother's screams, he had finally been saved. Horatio hadn't wanted to talk to the police at first. But Raymond had told the police what a nightmare it had been growing up in the Caine household.

Horatio and Raymond had testified against Dean Caine in court not long after. Then they had suddenly been without a mother and a father. Their mother had been sweet and gentle. Although, part of Horatio would always be disappointed that she never left took Horatio and Raymond and left Dean. That she stayed and allowed herself to get beaten over and over again.

"He killed my mother." Horatio said, "And he abused me and her while I was growing up."

"So?"

"So, I just thought you should know what kind of a man you were hired by." Horatio shrugged, "A coward."

Horatio had once called Dean a coward for beating up his mother and himself; instead of picking on someone his own size. For that Horatio had had his arm broken and both knees dislocated. And he had spent the night in the cold basement of their house. Of course, in his hospital records it stated that he had been a clumsy boy and fallen down the basement stairs.

Horatio had learned early on that everything had to be tidy and neat at home. If it wasn't, Dean could get mad and one never knew exactly what that might entail. Even today Horatio had to clean his home several times a week. He had to keep things neat or he would get in trouble.

He had also learned that telling someone what went on at home was really bad. Numerous times he had tried and been beaten with a belt or kicked until he could barely breath and his ribs were fractured. And salvation had never come. The neighbors hadn't cared, the few teachers that had tried to help had either talked directly to Dean Caine, which was a bad idea, or called social services; which was a worse idea. Dean Caine had always managed to sweet talk both teachers and social services into leaving them alone. Also, everything ended the same; with Horatio having to go to the hospital for being such a clumsy boy.

"He said you would say that." The perp said.

"Can I at least know your name?" Horatio asked.

"Why?"

"So I know who killed me."

"So your friend out there can hear it tell the cops?"

"Oh, I am sure that after you're done with me you will kill her too." Horatio said.

"Most likely yes." The perp smirked.

"Your safety is on." Horatio sighed.

"What?"

The perp frowned and looked at his gun. He lowered it and that was when Horatio lunged at him. At the same time as Horatio and his attacker went flying across the floor; Alexx let in the cops she had called as well as Eric, Frank and Ryan.

Everyone ran to the bedroom and got there just in time to see Horatio and his attacker struggle for the gun.

"Police! Freeze!" Frank called.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and they heard Horatio groan. The perp pushed Horatio off him and just as he got a hold of his gun again he was rewarded with a bullet hole in his head by Ryan.

They all ran to Horatio and instantly saw the blood covering his shirt. Horatio had been shot.

 **-I-**

Horatio hadn't been fatally injured. He had been the shot in the shoulder, but still quite close to his upper chest. The wound had bled a lot and Horatio was now in the hospital; sleeping thanks to some pain medicine.

It was late and only Frank and Alexx remained. The whole team had been at the hospital while waiting for word on how Horatio was doing. But then Frank and Alexx had decided that the last thing Horatio needed right now was to be surrounded by all of them when and if he woke up that night. He was already in such a delicate state of mind and he needed to be somewhat alone.

Frank and Alexx were outside Horatio's hospital room and were looking inside. Alexx was waiting for Frank to make the decision to enter the room; somehow feeling that the Texan needed to make that choice for himself.

"He's had a hellish week so far." Frank said, "I can't even begin to imagine all the thoughts that must be running through his head. I mean he just found out that his old man got out of jail and then tried to frame him for murder."

"And when that didn't work he was instead meant to die tonight." Alexx said, "I can't imagine what kind of a monster Dean Caine must have been."

"I feel like a failed him." Frank sighed.

"How do you mean?"

"I promised him many years ago; around the time Raymond died, that I would protect him. That I would be the big brother he needed." Frank said, "I told him that he always spends so much time worrying about everybody else that he forgets that sometimes he needs allow someone to worry about him. That even a strong man like him needs someone to look after him."

"He told me that yes." Alexx smiled, "Said that nobody had ever talked to him like that. Nobody had ever even seen that he really needed a friend like that."

"I think I noticed early on actually that Horatio put up a strong facade, but that on the inside he was still sometimes a scared little boy." Frank said, "Don't get me wrong, he is the strongest person I know. I don't think I could have managed to be as kind as he is if I had grown up in the hell he did."

"Well, you haven't failed him Frank." Alexx said, "You've been there for him this whole time."

"I just... I don't know. I wish I had been there tonight." Frank said, "Maybe if I had been he wouldn't have been shot."

Alexx sighed and gave Frank's head a slap with her hand. Frank looked surprised at her.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Sometimes you are as thick headed as Horatio." Alexx smiled, "You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. It wasn't your fault that idiot tried to kill Horatio. He made that choice for himself."

Frank nodded. They stayed silent for a while. Both contemplating the evening. The perp had been a young man named Robert Castillo. He had a long rap-sheet for being only 22 years of age. Robert might have been a man with anger issues and no sense of moral, but he would be deeply missed by his old mother Missus Castillo. In the end; the money that Robert had been paid to take care of Horatio would never be found. Most likely they were somewhere only old Missus Castillo knew. Robert had probably hidden the money so his mother would be taken care of if he died.

"You slap hard by the way." Frank whined.

"That was not hard, Frank. I didn't even use my full strength." Alexx laughed.

Frank laughed too. Then he finally decided that they had been standing outside the room long enough. He opened the door and the two of them went inside. They had been with Horatio in a lot of serious and sad situations of the years. All three of them had supported each other through their 20 year long friendship. Both Alexx and Frank knew that this was far from over for Horatio. Wounds had been opened that could not just be shut in a matter of seconds. His walls that he had built had been deeply shaken and possibly even a few of them shattered at the moment.

"Calleigh, Natalia and Walter are wondering what is going on." Frank said, "I don't know what to tell them."

"Tell them that Horatio will share when he is ready." Alexx said.

"Yeah... but I understand them. We are a team and the three of them have no clue what is happening." Frank said, "They're worried."

"I know." Alexx sighed, "But my baby boy will tell them when he can."

"Tell them what?" A voice said from the door.

Frank and Alexx were shocked to see Kyle standing in the door in full military outfit.

"Kyle!" Alexx smiled and instantly went to hug him.

Kyle smiled and hugged her back. Then he gave his "uncle Frank" a big hug as well. Kyle told them how he had asked for permission to go home a few days immediately after his Skype conversation with Frank. Kyle had managed to get a sort of express flight back to the states and as soon as he had landed, only an hour ago, he had phoned his father. Only it was Eric that had Horatio's phone and Eric had told Kyle that his father had been shot and was at Miami Dade Memorial Hospital.

"I was going to call you." Frank said.

"No worries. I know." Kyle said, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he will be." Alexx said, "Listen, me and Frank will leave now. I think you and Horatio need some time alone."

"You can stay while he is sleeping right?" Kyle asked.

"But he isn't sleeping anymore sweetie." Alexx smiled.

They all looked at the redhead and saw that his eyes were open. In them they registered apprehension; fear of being rejected. Fear of now knowing how Kyle would react. Although Kyle would probably understand how Horatio felt better than anyone; seeing as Kyle had also had a rough childhood in many ways. Frank and Alexx made their excuses and told Horatio they would be back tomorrow. The moment they left Kyle and Horatio alone, Kyle hugged his father.

"Dad, what happened?" Kyle asked, "Or maybe you can tell me tomorrow. You need to rest."

"No. it's fine." Horatio said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... so what happened? Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle... my father is what happened." Horatio began.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the all the reviews!**_

 **Chapter 7**

Dean Caine had always been a man with a temper. He had always been explosive in his mood swings and had always taken in it out on someone else. First it had only been his wife Irene Caine that had felt his fists. Almost every day she had received some sort of physical abuse. Irene had hoped it would lessen as she gave birth to two sons. Dean Caine had always wanted boys he had said; as he didn't want some "ridiculous girl" to carry the Caine name.

However, it didn't lessen. Instead Dean Caine started abusing his oldest son as well as his wife. From the moment Horatio could walk and talk he started being abused by his father. Little Raymond Caine may not have received physical abuse, but he had been forced to watch and listen to the beatings of his mother and brother.

Horatio had grown up thinking that it was normal for fathers to beat their sons. It was only when he started school that he realized that what he went through at home was not normal and was not okay. He had only made the mistake of talking back to his father once though; when he was eight and had threatened to tell the teachers at school. He had suffered two broken arms, a broken collarbone and a dislocated knee because of it. At the hospital he had of course been forced to lie and tell the story of how he had fallen down the basement stairs; once again.

Through the years Horatio learned to keep quiet, be as silent as possible, not to be a bother, to not look people in the eyes and keep his cards close to his chest. He had learned that the best way to escape the abuse as his father beat him and whipped him with his belt was to remain silent and never scream. Thus Horatio learned to suffer in silence and always alone.

Horatio also soon learned that he was useless and an idiot. He had to be since his father used every word he knew to belittle his son. The fact that the redheaded little boy lacked friends proved it as well. As he got older, Horatio learned quickly that his scars and childhood stories scared people. He was a freak people said and so it had to be true.

Thus Horatio Caine the man built walls; that could never come down. He kept people at arm's length. Even sometimes when he did open his heart he was mostly rewarded with having it broken again and again.

Marisol had been probably the only one that had taken down most of his walls. Horatio had loved her with all of his heart and she had been taken from him in such a brutal way. So the walls had come back up. Many times Horatio had wanted to share his background story with someone, but he was in all honesty afraid. He didn't want to lose anymore friends and most of all he didn't want to lose his son Kyle.

"Did you think I would leave?" Kyle asked shocked, when his father paused in his story.

"Yes. Like so many others have before you." Horatio said, "It was safer to not to tell you and know you would stay. Rather than telling you and have to risk that you would leave."

Kyle wanted to ask if his father didn't realize that he would never leave. However, Kyle understood that his father had probably been told many times that it was safe to share and he wouldn't be abandoned. And he had been lied to again and again.

Kyle realized that Horatio's childhood explained why his father was the way he was. His little mannerism that made him so special. He had problems looking people in the eyes, he preferred to meet people not head on, but rather with his side facing them. Horatio had problems with accepting compliments, he fiercely hated women and child abusers, he was always more wary when meeting older men (men that would have been the same age as his father), as they reminded him of Dean Caine. Kyle realized that while Lieutenant Caine might be a man made out of steel. Horatio Caine the man, was strong, tough, but also afraid of getting hurt and abandoned.

"You must have been afraid when you grew up?" Kyle asked.

"Every day." Horatio whispered, "It didn't matter if my father was drunk or not either. When he was drunk it was just harder for him to control how far he went. When he was drunk I never knew if he might just end up killing me."

"And when he was sober?"

"When he was sober he was just as angry, but more in control. He knew how far he could go before he might hit too hard." Horatio said.

Horatio had spent many years being angry at his mother for not leaving. Her strict religious upbringing had taught her to simply tough it out. Divorce was not part of her vocabulary. Still, Horatio had wished many times that she would have taken her two boys and just left. Horatio had sometimes hated her for letting the abuse go on. Not just the abuse on her, but also on Horatio and the psychological abuse on Raymond. Horatio's little brother may not have had physical scars, but he had had psychological ones that had haunted him through his life.

As he grew older, Horatio also learned that his mother was just as afraid as he was. Dean Caine had completely broken her down. She was like a slave or a loyal dog. Irene Caine simply couldn't bring herself to leave. Unfortunately, it had ended with Dean taking her life.

Horatio would always remember the day he watched his mother die. It haunted his dreams even today. Irene Caine had burnt some food and Dean had just been fired from his job that day. Irene hadn't even known that. Dean had come home, angry from being fired. Drunk and in such a foul mood that when his wife told him that she had to start over with dinner he had struck her with such force that her jaw broke and she hit her head on the kitchen counter as she fell to the floor.

Horatio Caine, only fifteen years old, had tried to stop his father. Instead, Horatio had found himself knocked down to the floor, almost unconscious. His father had tied him to a kitchen chair and knocked him around. Horatio had barely managed to stay conscious.

Then Dean had turned to his wife and started beating and beating her. Horatio could remember the sounds of his father's fists hitting his mother. The sound of bones breaking and his mother's screams.

It wasn't until the police arrived that the nightmare finally ended. Dean Caine went to jail. Raymond had testified without hesitation; realizing that he could finally make the monster in their home go away. Horatio, who had learned not to speak of what happened at home, had a hard time testifying. Fortunately the photos of his injuries, new and old, had been enough to send Dean Caine away for a minimum of forty years in prison. And he had spent a minimum forty years there when he was released.

"But shouldn't the warden in New York have called you before Dean was set free?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and I don't know why he didn't." Horatio said.

"If Dean had showed up at our home... would you have killed him?"

Horatio didn't answer at first. He had dreamt many times of killing the bastard that was his father. He hated the man with all his heart.

"Yes... I think so." Horatio said, "Does that make me a bad man?"

"No." Kyle said, "It doesn't."

Kyle probably would have done it as well had he been in Horatio's shoes. Kyle could see his father was getting tired though and knew that it was enough talk for tonight.

"I should go dad. I will come back tomorrow." Kyle smiled.

"Do you promise?" Horatio whispered.

"Yes, I promise." Kyle smiled.

He bent down and kissed his father's head before leaving the room. Kyle had had a hard life as well and knew what it meant to feel unwanted and unloved. Kyle had spent many years hating his father because he thought his father hadn't wanted him. Kyle hadn't been very nice to Horatio when they met either.

Now though, Kyle knew he wouldn't be doing this good without his father. He had Horatio to thank for straightening him up and making him into a good and stable young man. If not for Horatio, Kyle would have likely continued on his road to criminality.

 **-I-**

"I talked to Horatio. He is coming home today." Eric said.

The team was having lunch in the break room. By now, they all knew about the case Eric, Ryan and Frank had been working on. And they all also knew that their boss wouldn't want to talk about it just yet. Alexx had told them that maybe one day Horatio would share, but they had to wait until he was ready.

"I bet he can't wait to get home. Three days in the hospital is like three weeks for him." Calleigh said, "We all know how cranky he gets from being in the hospital."

"I feel more sorry for the nurses. He is a difficult patient." Walter said.

"Yes, when I got there yesterday a nurse was muttering something about an annoying redhead in room 3 that refused food or whatever." Ryan chuckled.

Of course, they all understood now why Horatio hated hospitals so much. He had spent so much time in them when growing up and he had been forced to lie to doctors and nurses every time. But still, it was a bit comical how incredibly cranky their boss got whenever he was in one.

"Frank and Kyle are picking him up." Eric said, "I offered, but he said I got off work too late. Said he didn't want to spend more time than necessary in that hell-hole. His words, not mine by the way."

The team chuckled. Eric was now Horatio's second-in-command as Calleigh was only working part time. Which meant that whenever Horatio was away from the job, Eric stepped in to lead. Which usually meant that Eric had to work longer shifts as there was a lot to do as the boss.

"Does he know we bought him his favorite chocolate cookies?" Natalia asked.

"No, but he will see them when he gets home." Eric said, "Along with a fridge full of food."

"Who filled up his fridge?" Ryan asked.

"Alexx." The rest answered.

"She went to his house and cleaned it up a little and then she noticed that his fridge was empty." Calleigh said, "And you know how mama Alexx fells about Horatio's eating habits."

"I would have guessed he would have gotten a little tongue lashing for that." Walter said.

"Oh he will. When he feels better." Calleigh giggled, "Alexx never forgets."

The team laughed. It wasn't often, but it had happened a few times that they had watched Alexx Woods give their fearless leader and mentor a tongue lashing. She was probably the only person in the world who could get away with it. And Horatio would always blush crimson and look like a little boy as she scolded him. Also, it wasn't every day one got the chance to see the boss on the receiving end of one Alexx's "lessons". Usually it was one of them instead.

"How long will he away from work?" Walter asked.

"Three weeks. The Chief made him take out some vacation." Eric said.

"And H agreed?" Natalia asked shocked, "Horatio never takes vacation."

"I think Kyle might have helped persuade him." Calleigh smiled, "He will be home with Horatio during the whole time."

Horatio would gladly take vacation if it meant he could spend time with his son. Otherwise, the Chief would have had to fight for his favorite Lieutenant to take time off.

 **-I-**

"This is too clean." Horatio said, as he stepped inside the front door, "Was Alexx here?"

"Yep." Frank said.

"Did she look inside my fridge?"

"Yep." Frank smirked, "And she told me to tell you that she will have a talk with you about that later this week."

"Oh shit." Horatio muttered.

Frank and Kyle chuckled. It wasn't that Horatio didn't like food. He ate almost everything. It was just he wasn't a fan of cooking, especially not for himself. So he preferred take-out because it was faster and easier. Horatio also sometimes forgot to eat; which is why he skipped many meals.

Horatio felt a little strange coming home as it was where he had been attacked just three days before. However, he knew that if he didn't go home his father would win. Horatio walked around his house and then eventually came to his bedroom where the attack had happened.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah just... feels a little weird." Horatio admitted.

"Kyle is making lunch, think you can eat?" Frank asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, I have Alexx on speed dial and we both know how she feels about you skipping meals." Frank grinned.

"You are such an evil man Francis." Horatio said.

"Just looking out for my brother is all." Frank said and then left Horatio alone for a while.

It felt weird for Horatio to know that all of his team, Frank, Alexx and his son knew about his father and a bit about what he had been through in life. What felt almost more weird was that none of them had ended their friendship with him. All had stayed. He wasn't used to that. But it helped.

Maybe, just maybe, he could open up a bit more now and trust that the people he considered family and his precious son, wouldn't not leave him.

Maybe he could finally feel completely safe and open up. One step at a time.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
